<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It starts and ends with you by sssail1280</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012671">It starts and ends with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssail1280/pseuds/sssail1280'>sssail1280</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Universal Century Gundam, Zeta Gundam, 機動戦士ガンダム | Mobile Suit Gundam (TV), 機動戦士ガンダム 逆襲のシャア | Gundam: Char's Counterattack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssail1280/pseuds/sssail1280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>16年的旧文重发。</p><p>阿姆罗破碎的活了下来，而夏亚以另一种方式回到了他的生命里。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Char Aznable/Amuro Ray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It starts and ends with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>写这篇的起因是没看过高达的朋友听我描述这两人的宇宙世纪十四年纠缠不清，说夏亚听起来像隔几年就会掉进时空缝隙里。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　01.</p><p> </p><p>　　他是那个幸存者。</p><p>　　他的脊柱里钉着数颗钢钉，支气管和肺用纳米材料修补，他们差点没救回他的右眼。脸部和身体被烧伤的皮肤修复后还是留了痕迹。</p><p>　　阿姆罗不是没想过自己会掉下来，从他第一次坐进驾驶舱他就有这个觉悟。他没那么狂妄，他知道总会有那一天的。到了那一天，他的驾驶技术救不了他，他的好运气也救不了他。</p><p>　　没人能解释他为什么能幸存，他们只能说这是个奇迹。</p><p>　　他的肺叶对纳米修补材料存在排斥反应，他的脊椎再碎一点他就永远只能躺着，右眼蒙了雾。他被一次又一次推进手术室，各种药物从内到外将他浸透，他总是昏昏沉沉半睡不醒。为数不多的清醒里，疼痛如影子般黏住他的脚踵。他的记忆是混乱的，碎片化的，是被剪碎又胡乱拼接回去的胶卷，是尚未被破坏彻底的磁盘。</p><p>　　深夜里，他会醒来，一个人。独自一人。他未曾如此清晰地感受到这一点，因为那时夏亚还活着。</p><p>　　然后阿姆罗杀了他，存心的。半个舱体被他咬牙切齿的嵌上阿克西斯，他夺走了那条拉拉用自己换回的生命。</p><p>　　他这么做可没考虑过自己能活下来。他选择了他的坠落，他的棺椁，可是死亡并未降临。</p><p>　　他是个奇迹，他创造了奇迹。他们说英雄必会归来。</p><p>　　这是个诅咒，那个男人最后的诅咒。</p><p>　　这是地狱，这是人间。<br/>　</p><p> </p><p>　　02.</p><p> </p><p>　　复健过程简直是漫长的自杀，伴随着疼痛，无尽的疼痛。他们说您还是个病患，阿姆罗先生，别太着急。阿姆罗笑着说好，然后把他们忘个一干二净。他缓慢地走动，呼吸间都能听到碎裂的气音。</p><p>　　伤养得差不多了，他就退役。他才三十不到，可是他再也不能驾驶了，这么一来他也没有留下的理由。联邦的白色恶魔在这一战后所剩下的只有破碎的生命和残缺的灵魂。</p><p>　　他拒绝了止痛的药物，尽量能不用就不用。比起疼痛，他更害怕那种意识在边缘地带徘徊的感觉。可是这引发了另一个问题——他做梦，他的梦从不间断。高塔，黑色的猫，怀俄明风格的小镇，树荫下的墓碑……这些不属于他。</p><p>　　他知道原因，他记得最后一刻。脑中忽然接上了一条线路，纷乱嘈杂的无规律的信息粗暴地涌进来，脑袋涨得疼。滚出去，阿姆罗咆哮，滚啊，别给我看这些东西！他头痛欲裂，某种难以言喻的情绪蠢蠢欲动。这比死亡更令他恐惧。</p><p>　　阿姆罗。</p><p>　　别这样叫我，别叫我的名字。</p><p>　　还是不肯告诉我吗？</p><p>　　嗡鸣，杂音，万籁俱静。</p><p>　　你恨我。恨我破坏你的计划，恨我杀死拉拉，你憎恨我，所以你要报复我。他大声地说。链接的那一端只剩下空洞，不再回答。</p><p>　　夏亚死去的那一瞬间，就这么带走了阿姆罗的一部分。</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p>　　某一夜里，他因为疼痛无法入睡。他看着天花板，房间里突兀的多出另一个呼吸声。阿姆罗猛地坐起，疼得哀叫一声又跌回去。就这一眼他就看清楚了：是一个穿着睡衣的男孩。</p><p>　　“你还好吗？”</p><p>　　“你怎么进来的？” 阿姆罗怀疑这是高烧中的幻象，但他体温正常，头脑清醒。他又思考这是不是某种精神创伤导致的幻象，可这样一来就等于他向那些心理医生妥协了。</p><p>　　男孩没有回答。他有着金色的头发和亮得逼人的蓝眼睛。不是夏亚，他意识到，夏亚不可能把所有情绪都藏在这样一个年幼的身体里 。那双眼睛不属于夏亚·阿兹纳布尔，不属于科瓦特罗·巴吉纳，属于更早以前的那个名字，他听说过却从未唤过的名字。</p><p>“凯斯巴尔？”</p><p>　　这个名字对他而言太陌生了。他生涩地唤出这个名字，男孩的反应确认了他的猜想：他起先安静又警惕，现在稍稍松懈了，仿佛冰层上出现了一条缝隙，透过缝隙能看见光。</p><p>　　这是成为夏亚·阿兹纳布尔以前的凯斯巴尔·戴肯，他还是个孩子，还没戴上面具。</p><p>　　“你看起来很糟糕。”</p><p>　　“你认得我？”</p><p>　　凯斯巴尔皱眉，他这个喜欢皱眉的毛病看来是从小就有的。“我小时候见过你，可是你不肯告诉我你的名字。你比我记忆里要年轻很多。”</p><p>　　哪能告诉你啊。阿姆罗在心里嘀咕。</p><p>　　“你要死了吗？”</p><p>　　“我倒希望我已经死了。”</p><p>“可是你跟我说过我还会见到你，很多次。”凯斯巴尔走到病床边坐下，“你还说我总有一天会知道你的名字，现在可以告诉我吗？”</p><p>阿姆罗闭上眼睛。</p><p>　　“明天我就要走了。”凯斯巴尔继续说，“和阿尔黛西亚一起。”他的声音微微颤抖，毕竟还是个孩子。</p><p>　　“这是很重要的事情吧，你就这么告诉我了？”</p><p>　　“因为现在的我将要面对的事情对你来说都是很久以前的事情了。况且你跟我说过，我可以相信你。是你告诉了我时间跳跃是什么。”</p><p>　　“是这样啊。”阿姆罗喃喃的说。</p><p>　　“很痛吗？”</p><p>　　“都习惯了。”</p><p>　　凯斯巴尔摸摸他的头发，用手指为他梳开发结。“这是在做什么？”阿姆罗闭着眼睛问。</p><p>　　“阿尔黛西亚害怕的时候，这很有用。”</p><p>　　“我像在害怕吗？”</p><p>　　“那你为什么不睁开眼睛？”</p><p>　　当他再一次睁开双眼，另一个呼吸声的主人已经消失了。</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p>　　03.</p><p> </p><p>　　他整日窝在他的漂亮笼子里。</p><p>　　联邦没安排监视他的人，大概也觉得现在的他构不成威胁。他只雇了一个手脚麻利的拉美裔女孩，名字叫娜塔莉。她很聪明，更可贵的是她懂得分辨哪些该说哪些不该说。她有双翡翠般的眼睛，走路总有点蹦蹦跳跳的，像新生的鹿。庭院没人照顾慢慢颓丧了，多亏了娜塔莉时不时心血来潮式的小规模修剪，让这个地方又恢复了一点有人居住的生气。她真的是个好女孩，泡茶和咖啡的手艺都是一流，烘烤的曲奇让人怀疑她是不是用她那纤细的十指向面粉和黄油施了魔法。在晴朗的日子里她会唱歌，大都是些乡野小调，阿姆罗并不讨厌她的歌声。</p><p>　　他有非常宽裕的时间让他阅读一切与时间跳跃症有关的论文和实例记录。这非常罕见，称得上百年一遇，但绝不是虚构。与其说是时空跳跃，阿姆罗倒觉得更像时空替换。夏亚——凯斯巴尔说过，他以前就见过阿姆罗，也就是说在阿姆罗的未来里他们起码还会再遇上一次，他和更年幼的凯斯巴尔。</p><p>　　但阿姆罗什么都做不了。对他来说还未发生的事情在夏亚的生命中早已发生，他无法改变已知的事实。任何事件都不会被他所做的挣扎而影响，只会冷酷地沿着定好的轨道前行。</p><p>　　所以他依然是死了。</p><p>　　何等荒谬。</p><p>　　他随时准备迎接一个突然出现在他身边的男孩，还思考了很多种瞒过娜塔莉的方法。谁知凯斯巴尔没出现，倒是先等来了红色彗星。那天下午，他坐在树荫底的长椅上，娜塔莉坐在他身边织围巾，茶盘放在一张可折叠的小桌上。天气要转凉了，她的弟弟需要一条温暖的围巾。这不大符合主仆之间的礼数，不过阿姆罗不介意，从不强调或是刻意纠正。娜塔莉看出了他的孤独，却也没有帮助他的想法，就只是单纯陪陪他。他挺享受这种恰到好处又没有侵入意图的陪伴。</p><p>　　夏亚就这么毫无预兆地出现了。他翻动书页时瞥见一抹红，惊诧地抬头看去，年轻人正向这边走来，面无表情，那面具让他更加气势逼人。娜塔莉小声地惊呼，迅速掩住嘴。阿姆罗拍拍她的肩，“再去沏一壶茶，茶水凉了。”女孩很快反应过来，端起茶盘离开，还不忘把织针和毛线从长椅上挪走。</p><p>　　阿姆罗放下书，站起，夏亚走到他的面前。他们靠得很近，阿姆罗能听见他的呼吸。</p><p>　　“没记错啊。”夏亚冒了句没头没脑的话，阿姆罗愣了。</p><p>　　“你脸颊这边也有疤，跟脖子那一片连在一起，不过颜色浅很多。”夏亚伸手比划，“我记得你这个位置是有疤的，不过那都是以前的事了，我记不大清。现在看来我没记错。”</p><p>　　“什么啊。”阿姆罗有点哭笑不得。</p><p>　　年轻的彗星嘴角终于绷不住，向上扬起。靠得太近了，阿姆罗正想往后退，他用手轻轻按住他的脑后，温柔地吻他。</p><p>　　直到那柔软的触感消失，阿姆罗都没有推开他。</p><p>　　娜塔莉回来后阿姆罗还站在原地。“那是他吗？”她气喘吁吁地问，阿姆罗点头。“可他已经死了！”</p><p>　　“本来我也该是死了的。”阿姆罗柔声说，“可我还活着。”</p><p>　　“您和他不一样！” </p><p>　　“你能保密吗？”阿姆罗对上她的眼睛，“今天的事以后还会发生，如果你无法忍受，我会给你一笔钱让你离开，你可以用这笔钱带着你弟弟离开这里。”</p><p>　　娜塔莉逐渐平复情绪。“想再找一个这样有不低的报酬还不用忍受责骂和侮辱的工作是很难的。”她深呼吸，“我会保密，阿姆罗先生，我不会对任何人说出去。”</p><p>　　“好姑娘。”他短暂地笑了笑。他有意无意的用拇指擦过下唇，残留的触感已经消失了，朦胧如臆想。</p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　04.</p><p> </p><p>　　阿姆罗一回头，就看见了他。男孩的衬衫掖进裤子里，西裤的剪裁利落。他像只豹子，又像出鞘的刀。他的脸色很糟，头发散乱，手指死死地绞紧。他坐在古典风格的皮椅里，绝望得像个失了灵魂的傀儡，依稀残留着仓皇长大的痕迹。</p><p>　　“发生了什么？”</p><p>　　他默不作声。阿姆罗不确定能不能碰他，只好在他面前单膝跪下好和他对视。</p><p>　　“为什么？”</p><p>　　“你指哪一方面？”</p><p>　　“为什么是你？”</p><p>　　按照他的研究，第一次跳跃后遇到的第一个人对今后的跳跃影响重大，他只是碰巧遇上了阿姆罗。然而他说出口的却是“也许只是因为你的需要。”</p><p>　　他将脸埋进手掌，不让阿姆罗看到他现在的表情。“我们都很想念她。我和阿尔黛西亚。”</p><p>　　阿姆罗模糊的猜到了答案。</p><p>　　“那些话只是为了安慰阿尔黛西亚，我知道。”他的声音闷在掌心里，“但是我也想相信她，哪怕是谎言。 ”</p><p>　　没人能告诉他如何修补破碎的心，更何况他自己本身也不完整。他恍惚听见缺口下无尽的黑暗里低低的回响。你想让我做什么？他迷茫又恼火，你总是这样，自顾自的把没人想听的话塞给别人，把自己的想法强加于人，所有麻烦的源头。现在这个莫名其妙的病症又将他们的过去与未来栓在一起，凭什么啊。</p><p>　　他什么也没说，抓住男孩的手腕。“你肯定有你自己的打算。去做你想做的事。”</p><p>　　“我根本不知道我该往哪走。”</p><p>　　“那就去找。”他凝视他的眼睛。在这个年纪，他又在做什么？阿姆罗试着回忆，发现在他跳进驾驶舱以前的记忆全都模糊不清，画面被浸透，所有的颜色肆意晕开。</p><p>　　阿姆罗松开他的手腕，他反握住阿姆罗的手，眼睛里有难以言明的情绪随着阿姆罗的脉搏跳动。不好。他心中暗叫，他很清楚那眼神是什么意思。</p><p>　　“你的名字还是不能告诉我吗？”他垂下眼睛，“如果我不知道你的名字，我要怎么找到你？”</p><p>　　“你会遇到我的。”比现在更完整，更无知，笨拙又天真。“不过要等很久。”</p><p>　　“有多久？”</p><p>　　“不会太久。”</p><p>　　这下好了，阿姆罗知道那个吻是怎么一回事了。孩子总是固执的，喜欢一个人就兀自认定是一辈子，哪怕从未有这样一个孩子会在月光下熠熠生辉，泛着光又脆弱得不可思议。他低头盯着掌心的纹路，惊觉在心中纠缠生长了十几年的东西在这一瞬间破土而出。</p><p>　　他相信这也是诅咒的一部分，又不确定这究竟是施加在谁身上的。</p><p>　　它给予了他一切，又令他一无所有。</p><p> </p><p>　</p><p>　　05.</p><p> </p><p>　　“阿姆罗·雷。”</p><p>　　他几乎要因为这声音而颤栗。</p><p>　　夏亚·阿兹纳布尔离他三步远，眉心的伤口皮肉绽开，鲜血蜿蜒淌下。</p><p>　　“夏亚。”能说出这名字让他如释重负，他没想到这个名字能让他如此安心。</p><p>　　他愤怒又疲惫。“你从头到尾都在欺骗我。”</p><p>　　“隐瞒不等于欺骗。”</p><p>　　“为什么是你？”他质问，阿姆罗听到的是两个声音。</p><p>　　“我怎么可能有答案。”他没来由的冒火了。“闯进来的人是你，现在你来找我要答案？”他拔高声音，更加咄咄逼人。“要是我当场死了说不定就没这么多事了。你少在这给我摆出一副受害者的样子。”</p><p>　　夏亚冷笑。“看看现在，是谁在用受害者的口吻在说话？”</p><p>　　一楼的厅堂里，娜塔莉在唱歌。我们永远都不能开始这段恋情，我也不想就这样结束。她的歌声四处飘荡。如果你真的爱我，大声说出来。如果你不爱我，承认吧，请别再对我说“也许吧”。</p><p>　　“我不明白。”他的双肩垮下，夏亚胡乱抹了一把，脸上的血被他这一蹭开显得有些狰狞。</p><p>　　“我有我的理由。”</p><p>　　“不能告诉我吗？任何事都不能？”</p><p>　　“我无可奉告。”</p><p>　　他很勉强扯了扯嘴角。“我要是你，我就让她闭嘴。太吵了。”</p><p>　　“他还会来吗？”</p><p>　　阿姆罗没法看见自己的表情，从娜塔莉的反应来看肯定很扭曲。</p><p>　　“也许吧。”他最后说。</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p>　　06.</p><p>　　世人对他有诸多评价。对阿姆罗来说，最初他是夏亚·阿兹纳布尔，接着变成科瓦特罗·巴吉纳，后来他在局势下亲手扼杀了科瓦特罗成为戴肯之子。凯斯巴尔则一直躲藏在这些名字的影子里，偶尔探出来用单纯好奇的目光打量整个世界。</p><p>　　夏亚出现的那一刻，他完全来不及把那墓碑遮起来。</p><p>　　他盯着墓碑看了一会，远远超过了读完年岁与铭文所需的时间。墓碑没刻名字，但是他肯定知道这属于谁。</p><p>　　所以他早就知道了。他知道他会死。可是他还是决定赌一把，试图把未来扳到另一条轨道上。</p><p>　　“是因为你吗？”夏亚嘶哑地开口。他还穿着吉翁总帅的制服，头发向后梳理整齐。</p><p>　　“我不会说对不起。”阿姆罗说，“不管再来多少次，我都会这么做。”</p><p>　　夏亚负手而立，平静从容。“那么，我很高兴。”</p><p>　　“一直以来，你在期待什么？”阿姆罗尖锐的说，“阻止你？拯救你？我也只是个人而已，不是你的私人耶稣。”</p><p>　　“你为我立了块碑。”夏亚没有正面回答他。“有人会记得自己，总是件令人高兴的事。”</p><p>　　“你老了。”夏亚仔细端详他。而你会永远定格在这幅模样，阿姆罗想。</p><p>　　“我从没想过活下去。”</p><p>　　“撒谎。真这么想，我就见不到你了。”温暖的手指没进他的头发里，为他梳开发结。</p><p>　　“我一直以为……以为你是我的见证者。阿姆罗·雷是我的敌人。当然，这也不矛盾。”夏亚平静地叙说着，“我在你身上寻过庇护和指引，也曾投射过倾慕和憎恨。你是构成我的一部分。”</p><p>　　“谁想和你栓在一起啊。”</p><p>　　“我也不想啊，事情就这么发生——”夏亚看了一眼墓碑，“并且结束了。”</p><p>　　阿姆罗猛地推开他。“回到你的世界去，夏亚。”他哑着嗓子说，“去把你的剧本演完。结束以前总要有个开始。”</p><p>　　“除此之外，没有什么想对我说的吗？”</p><p>　　一瞬间，仅仅是一瞬间，仿佛时光倒流，他又回到了十六岁。住手吧！他的心里有个声音在吼叫，哪怕这都是徒劳。如果能阻止他，阿克西斯不会坠落，葵丝会活下去，扭曲腐败的秩序虽令人窒息但还不致命，还有向好的方向改变的可能，也不会沦落至绝望。 即使那可能性如此微渺，那也是确确实实存在的。</p><p>　　不过是妄想罢了。</p><p>　　“现在说什么都没用。”</p><p>　　“就算是自欺欺人，也得要有个被欺骗的机会。连这一点温柔都不屑于给予我吗，阿姆罗？”</p><p>　　直至万籁俱寂，终于，他堵在喉间的话语仿佛化作雀鸟般飞出，又消失于寥廓。</p><p> </p><p>　　07.</p><p> </p><p>　　娜塔莉刚把曲奇端来，回头去拿茶盘。一只手冷不丁的抢走了阿姆罗正准备拿起的那一块饼干。夏亚大咧咧的在他对面坐下，手套只摘了一只。阿姆罗瞪他，他也不介意。</p><p>　　“要茶吗？”不知何时回来的娜塔莉倒比他镇定多了。</p><p>　　“不加糖不加奶，谢谢。”</p><p>　　他又拿了一块曲奇，突然想到什么似的皱起眉。</p><p>　　“不能将未来的物体带回过去，这是存在的穿梭法则。”阿姆罗说，“等你回去后，你肚子里的东西都会消失得一干二净。”</p><p>　　“那我要好好记住这味道。”他接过茶杯再一次道谢。“味道很好。”</p><p>　　娜塔莉怪模怪样的行了个屈膝礼，“我先走了，先生，很快就回来，您不用收拾。”</p><p>　　“我连茶壶都不会洗了吗？”阿姆罗失笑，“快回去吧。”</p><p>　　“有什么急事吗？急匆匆的。”</p><p>　　“她结婚了，儿子需要照顾。”</p><p>　　“真不可思议。在我印象里，上一次见到她她还是个女孩。”夏亚感叹，“这就是时空跳跃的奇妙之处吧？一眨眼女孩就变成了母亲。”</p><p>　　“事实上，距离你上一次跳跃过来也隔了很久了。”</p><p>　　“有件事情我想问你。你的伤疤是怎么来的？”</p><p>　　“一场战斗。”阿姆罗低头喝茶，“对方很难缠。”</p><p>　　“虽然这么说可能不太好，不过，我很高兴。你又成为了我认识的阿姆罗。”</p><p>　　“你又了解我多少？”</p><p>　　“正如你了解我一样多。”夏亚拍掉手上的饼干屑，“未来我们还会有很多相见的机会，这个病带来的好处就是弥补了我们的时间差。我甚至在真正认识你以前就和你见过面。每一次都是全新的相遇，又是久别重逢。”</p><p>　　“夏亚。”</p><p>　　“科瓦特罗·巴吉纳。你喊错名字了。”</p><p>　　他背对着阳光，逐渐与阳光相融。最后，只剩下桌上的另一杯茶水证明曾有访客来过。</p><p> </p><p>　　08.</p><p> </p><p>　　有个金发蓝眼的俊俏孩子凭空出现掉进他怀里，满脸惊异，心怀不安。</p><p>　　“你好，凯斯巴尔。”阿姆罗拍拍他的背。</p><p>　　“这是哪里？”显然，余惊未定。“你是谁？”</p><p>      “我不能告诉你我的名字。”阿姆罗凝视着他说，“但是，有些事情或许可以告诉你。”</p><p>他们之间有数千个日日夜夜化为数千垛墙，即便如此，也无法阻挡一个世界开始成形。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>